The present invention relates to golf club carriers such as golf bags and in particular to golf club carriers for storing detachable wheels.
Golf is a popular sport enjoyed by people of all ages around the world. Golf club carriers or bags are commonly used by golfers to carry and transport their golf equipment and supplies. The portability of golf bags may be desired as golfers often walk great distances across golf courses.
Golf bags with wheels may be beneficial for transporting generally heavy golf equipment, and supplies around golf courses with relative ease. Golf bags without wheels may allow a player to transport their golf bag with more ease around a golf course, where a trundler is not as applicable. Golf bags which are easily transportable may allow golfers to minimise strain and other injuries and to improve their golfing experience.
Golf bags with detachable wheels may be useful further as wheels may easily be detached for replacement, golf bags will be able to fit better within car trunks, and grass and dirt collected during the course of a game may be cleaned off with ease when the wheels are detached. Traditionally trundlers may be used to carry golf bags, trundlers can be removed from the bag for transporting the golf bag in a car.
Once the wheels of a trundler are detached, a problem golfers may face is finding a suitable and convenient place for storage of the detached wheels, especially when on a golf course.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club carrier which overcomes or at least partially ameliorates some of the abovementioned disadvantages or which at least provides the public with a useful choice.